Alone in the Dark by Elphie
by Elphie-Glindy
Summary: A Council sleepover goes horribly wrong…
1. Starts with a story

It was the first full-council sleepover

Title: Alone in the Dark.

Author: Elphie

Fandom: Hairspray 2007

Parings: All hinted: IQ/Luanne, Tammy/Velma, minor Trink, Joey/Darla, Brad/Darla…

Rating: PG-13 for suspense, violence, minor gore, and some lesbian parings.

Summary: A Council sleepover goes horribly wrong…

Notes: Loosely based on Prom Night (2008)

It was the first full-council sleepover. Corny wasn't allowed to come, because the council decided it was more for the 'kids'. They didn't let the Negroes come both because they didn't know many of them very well yet, and the ones that they did didn't seem to like them. They did allow Inez to come, though, considering she was the new lead dancer and kindest black kid on the show. And somehow, Tracy had gotten a majority of the council to allow her to bring along Penny and Seaweed.

Inez had agreed to steal the studio keys from her mother so that they would have enough room. That was no longer Amber's job due to the fact that her mom was fired and no longer had her own copy of the key. Fender had agreed to bring his lantern that he used for camping. Each decided to bring along a flashlight and use only these things for light.

The council sat in a large circle on the ground around the lantern and watched as Fender light it. _Tammy didn't mind being in the studio in the dark by herself._ Amber shook the words out of her thoughts, remembering the time that she had walked in on Tammy 'practicing'. She focused back to the center of the circle. "Ok," Fender announced, sitting down at his place in the circle between Sketch and Mikey. "Welcome to the first Council Sleepover." He rolled his eyes; most of the boys thought that sleepovers were too girly for them to participate in. "So things tonight are going to go a little differently than what you girls are probably used to. Instead of teasing each other's hair, I think that we should each go around and tell stories."

"No way!" Becky spoke up. "That's lame; I'm not going to sit here and listen to camp-fire ghost-stories all night,"

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Jessie asked.

Becky smiled. "Let's make up a murder story." Tammy whimpered and all the boys sat up, their attention caught.

Vicki began to add on, seeing where Becky was going with it, "Well, didn't you all hear about it? It was Amber's mom who caused it." Everyone's eyes shot to the blonde, who sat up straighter, her eyebrows arching in confusion. "One of the judges she raped wouldn't leave her be. He quickly became obsessed with her. He longed for her; her smell, her taste, her skin…" Amber's breathing quickened pace and she reached for Shelly's hand behind her back. _Donna._ "He started watching her. He watched her walk to school and he watched her walk home. It was months before he had decided it would be best to move on. He had thought of killing himself the night he decided to keep his distance, not willing to live with the heartbreak. But he had decided to live, to continue watching her, yet still move on with his life. He went on to marry a divorced woman with one child of her own. Her daughter took to her new father fondly. She was a few years older than Velma, so it turns out they went to the same school. She assisted him in his quest for the girl of his dreams, feeding him information about her that she over heard when she was talking to her friends. And do you know who his daughter was?" She had the council's attention now, and they all waited for the answer. "Our gym teacher."


	2. Worry

"Come on, guys," Amber said

"Come on, guys," Amber said. "If that had really happened, my mom would have said something,"

"But she didn't know." Luanne said without thinking. She didn't want to add to the drama, but she was thinking logically. "If he had been stalking her, she wouldn't have known, right? That's the whole point of stalking."

"You know what's really the creepy thing?" Vicki was on a role and knew the perfect way to end this tale. "When he died, Mosher promised him that she would get her. She promised that one day, she would make sure his longings would be satisfied..."

"Ok, now it's getting a little fairy-taleish," Sketch interrupted.

"Yeah, you're right." Vicki agreed. "Well, you all get the point. Oh, and by the way, tonight is the anniversary of his death." She said as if it weren't significant. Becky didn't look amused. Her eyes seemed to be looking at her eyebrows, which were at an angry slant. "What?"

"I said _murder,_ you just made up a story of someone stalking and dying. No one was _forcefully killed_ in that." Becky complained before crossing her arms in her arms with a huff.

Vicky rolled her eyes away in disgust. "Sorry!"

"No, there _is_ murder involved." Luanne spoke up; again, thinking logically, yet advanced.

"What?" Becky asked, shaking her head.

"Well if he's dead, how is she going to satisfy him? Mosher has to kill Mrs. VonTussle so that he could get to her in order to, well, you know."

Vicki smiled so large so that her eyes had to close. "See!" This time, Becky rolled her eyes away, repulsed.

Amber looked troubled. "You okay?" Shelly asked, concerned.

"Yeah," Amber replied, her voice was shaky. "I'll be back, I'm just gonna go to the bath room," she told the group as she got up to leave.

"What, you get scared?" Sketch yelled after her mockingly.

"Shut up!" Brenda said, reaching over to slap his knee. "She was just told that her mom has to be killed in order to satisfy some stalker, give her a break!"

"Don't be so joke-y about it, Brenda, your mom has to die, too," as was a habit of Vicki's, she just kept adding to the story.

"What?" Brenda screamed, her face turning into an expression of horror.

"Your mom and Mrs. VonTussle used to be friends, right?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then your mom is in the way, too; and she must _die_!" Vicki teased with a smile on her face.

Amber let her cupped hands fill up with tap water and then wet her face with it. She turned off the faucet and breathed. _Donna… Donna..._ The name ran through her mind, as did the terror of the life she had happily left behind. She looked at herself in the mirror. "Calm down, Amber," she told herself. She looked down to take a deep breath once more. She closed her eyes as she exhaled. This time, when she looked up, she saw a figure, a silhouette, over her shoulder. Amber let out a gasp as she spun around. No one. She clenched her hand to her chest. "It's okay," She said to herself out loud. "It's okay."


	3. the Story Begins to Take it's Toll

"Hey," Vicki said as Amber returned

"Hey," Vicki said as Amber returned. "I'm sorry I freaked you out,"

"So that was you in the bathroom?" Amber asked, pointing over her shoulder in the direction she had come from.

"Amber, no one else left," Luanne said, sounding a little creeped out.

"It's fine, I was probably just imagining things,"

"Donna?" Shelly asked. Amber gave her a sharp look. Shelly's expression remained solid. Amber turned her head and to one side, arching her eyebrows at the same time, while also giving an outward gasp. She sat back down and clenched Shelly's hand behind her back.

"Hey, where's Tammy?"

"Over here!" They heard a whimper from under the mirrors that where set up for the girls.

"Tammy, get back over here!" Inez called in a heavy accent.

"No!"

Inez got up and jogged over to the tables where the honey-blonde girl was hiding.

"What are you so afraid of, huh?" the Negro asked her in a comforting voice, bending over to be eye-level with the council member that was under the table. Tammy just whimpered. "Come on outta there, no more scary stories, we promise,"

"What?" Jessie yelled, upset.

"We promise," she said again through clenched teeth a more demanding tone. She stretched out a hand to Tammy.

The hiding girl sniffled. "Okay." She gave in and reached out her hand to the other girl's.

"That's it." Inez smiled.

Luanne looked down and smiled as well. Inez had her mother's 'touch' for making people feel better. She heard a rustle behind her. Her head turned sharply to look into nothing but darkness. _Come on, are you honestly going to let Vicki freak you out like this? _ She told herself as she turned her head back around.

"You okay?" Darla whispered.

"Yeah; just… just got to stop letting myself get so creeped out." Luanne looked back over her shoulder and Darla nodded. IQ put his arm around Luanne, sensing her distress. He pulled her close and she smiled, forgetting about the noise, feeling safe and warm in his arms.

As Tammy was crawling out from under the table, she heard the fabric of her dress rip, obviously caught on one of the screws poking out from the wood. "Damn," she said after she clicked her tongue and roll her eyes.

"My mom has a sewing kit in her office if you want to see if you can fix it," Inez said, pulling Tammy to her feet.

"That would be great; my mom would kill me if she found out I ripped my dress…" Her voice trailed off. She knew her mom would have blamed the ripped dress on a rough night with Velma, a sleepover being the excuse to be alone with her lover.

"Follow me," Inez said. She led Tammy to Maybelle's office. Unlocking the door, she told Tammy, "It should be in the third drawer down on the left side of her desk. And remember, you agreed to only use your flashlight," She smiled and she held the door open.

"Thanks," Tammy said. She walked into the dark room, clicking on the flashlight. She found the drawer and opened it. She found the kit. _That's smart_. Tammy took the needle out of the box and began sewing the small tear on the skirt. She heard footsteps just outside the door and gasped, her head shooting up. "Inez?" No one answered and nothing moved. She disregarded it. Like everyone, she was just getting a little creeped out.

"A sewing kit with no scissors?" She asked herself out loud as she finished the stitch, unable to cut it. She sighed in frustration. She stood up and turned around to see if she could find something to cut the sting with. But, in the middle of her search, she was spun forcefully around and soon felt a hand wrap her throat. Her flashlight dropped to the ground, illuminating the face of her soon-to-be killer; it was her own gym teacher. Her eyes widened in fear.

"She belongs to him,"

Tammy grabbed at the hand clenching her throat, trying to loosen the grip. She coughed with the little breath she had.

Mosher laughed. "You wont be much of a problem anymore, will you?" Tammy's body went limp and her eyes rolled back. "One down," the murderer said, letting Tammy's dead body fall to the floor.


	4. Nightmares

His hand wrapped around her mouth, keeping her from screaming

Notes: Not edited.

_His hand wrapped around her mouth, keeping her from screaming. She was pinned under him on her bed. "I've missed you," he told her. A tear ran down her cheek. Her face was drenched with sweat and her body was shaking uncontrollably. "You're going to give me what I want," he commanded her, holding up his hand to reveal a knife. Her eyes widened and she nodded her head. "Good," he whispered into her ear before trailing his nose down her neck. She whimpered, biting her lip, trying not to cry. This was her fault. If she hadn't tried so hard to win everything she wouldn't be in this mess. _

_She heard a gun go off and the man on top of her grunted. She felt him go limp. His eyes stared at her, glassy, unblinking, and unmoving. She wriggled out from under him and ran to her mother, wrapping her arms around her for comfort. "Oh, mom!" She cried into her mother's shoulder. _

"_It's alright, Velma, it's over,"_

She shot up in her bed. The memories of this night years ago returned to her. It was almost as if it were an anniversary present. She brought her hand to her throbbing head. "Oh, God,"

She got out of bed to get herself a drink; she had gotten into the habit of drinking her problems away. She leaned her head back as she tilted the glass to get the final drops down her throat. She put the glass back down on the table with a slight bang. She took a seat at her dinning room table next to the glass. She let her eyes close. It was almost one in the morning and she had hardly gotten any sleep thanks to the nightmares.

She drifted back to sleep, but the nightmares still flooded her mind. _"No!" A girl screamed. Didn't she know her from school or something? "I promise you that I wont let her get away, dad," she told the man that was bleeding on Velma's bed. He coughed. "I promise that you'll get her someday," she said, giving Velma a nasty glance. Velma let out another whimper and dug her face further into her mother's shoulder. The police standing in the doorway that had shot the man took the girl by the arm._

Velma woke up with a start. "Shit!" It was Jackie. She remembered. The girl who had promised to get Velma, it was Jackie Wilcox. But she had gotten married, her name had changed. Mosher. Jackie Mosher: Amber's gym teacher. Velma knew that she would use Amber to get to her. Velma quickly got dressed and fled her house, forgetting to lock the door.


	5. Two Down

"Tam

"Tam?" Inez called. She wanted to lock up her mom's office; she would get killed if anything were missing. "Tammy, you finished yet?" Silence. "Tammy?" Her tone became worried. She walked into Maybelle's office. "Tammy?" Little did Inez know that she had walked straight into a trap. As soon as she was inside the office enough to have the door close behind her, the person behind the door did so, trapping the young girl in the room before sliding a blade into her stomach. Inez curled inward, grunting. She tried to scream, but the pain was too great.

"Your mother forgot to put scissors in the sewing kit." She threw Inez backward into a file cabinet. Inez let out a gasp as her back hit the corner, knocking her out of breath. She slid down the cold piece of metal, trailing blood behind her. "It's a good thing she has a pair in her office," the teacher said, wiping the blood off the blade she had used to stab the Negro. "You're friend, Tammy, wont be joining you again," she added, using the scissors to point to a corner of the room where Tammy's body lay.

She looked peaceful; the way here eyes were closed, the way her body was positioned, it all made it look like she was asleep, accept for her ghost-white face and blue lips. Inez forgot about the pain in her stomach and brought her hand to her mouth, covering up the scream that was caught in her throat. "Your turn," Jackie said, bringing the arm holding the scissors high into the air. Inez screamed as the teacher swung her arm down. It glided across Inez's head, making a deep gash that quickly began to bleed. Inez remained silent. She was dead.

Luanne turned her head around sharply. "What's wrong?" IQ asked.

"I- I heard someone scream," Luanne said. Worry filled her eyes and face. "Oh, God, where's Tammy? She should have been back by now," Luanne shifted uneasily to her knees. The tempo of her voice started to speed up in panic. "Someone else is in here, I knew it, I knew it! I heard someone in here before!"

IQ hugged her close to his chest. "Shh, it's okay, there's no one else in here," he comforted. "It's just in your head; you're just scared because of Vicki's story, that's all,"

"Look, I'll go and find Tammy and then come back to prove it. I didn't mean to scare all you guys like this," Vicki said, getting up to walk into the darkness.

"Don't go alone!" Sketch cried in a baby-voice tone, mocking Luanne.

"Don't, Sketch," Brenda said, slapping him again, this time with a serious look on her face. "This could really be serious,"

"No, it's not, Brenda," Vicki insisted. "Look, I'm going to find Tammy and Inez and then come back here without a scratch on my body, okay?" Vicki clicked on her flashlight and continued forward into the darkness.


	6. Dead Men Tell No Tales

Velma stood outside, frantically banging on a door in the middle of the ghetto

Velma stood outside, frantically banging on a door in the middle of the ghetto. The door opened and she burst in, shoving past the black woman who answered the door. "Velma?"

"Your key, Maybelle, where do you keep your key?" Velma asked demandingly. Her face was mixed with fear and panic, but her voice was as solid as rock.

"My key? Velma, what's wrong," Maybelle asked.

"Your key to the studio building, where is it?"

Maybelle opened a drawer on her desk. Her expression changed to confusion as she began to shift quickly through the other papers in the drawer. "It's not here,"

"Good, I know exactly where they are, are you coming or not?" Velma asked as she walked quickly back to the door, her heals keeping beat.

"Velma, what's wrong?"

"Well, there's not much time to explain, but I can guarantee you that both Inez and Seaweed are in horrifying danger,"

Naturally, Maybelle quickly got dressed and followed Velma at the same, quickened pace.

Vicki's breathing was heavy in the dark. The light coming from her flashlight vibrated back and forth as her hand shook. She screamed a little as a box fell behind her. _Oh, God, Vicki,_ she scolded herself in her head. "Tammy?" She shinned her flashlight into Maybelle's open office. "Oh my God," she gasped, seeing Inez's dead body. She turned on her heals and ran, her adrenaline kicking in.

She stopped at one of the back doors. She shook the long sliver bar across the black door, but it wouldn't open. "Shit, shit, shit, shit," she repeated over and over as she tried the other doors around it, but none of them would unlock. "Please! Please!" She begged as she banged at the door.

"It wasn't very nice of you to say those awful things about me,"

Vicki turned around in one quick motion. She gasped and her jaw dropped open. She couldn't make out a face, but she could make out the pointed silhouette of a knife in the figure's hand. She wanted to run, but her body was frozen.

"I think it's time for me to teach you a lesson," the figure said, stepping forward. "If I don't, you'll never learn," the figure took a step toward Vicki, raising the knife.

Vicki lifted the flashlight to her attacker's face. It was Mosher. "Oh my God," she managed to say. The gym teacher lunged forward. The hand gripping the knife pointed the weapon into the council girl's chest, while the other hand pushed Vicki's back forward, driving the blade through the skin. Vicki let out a whimper before becoming limp, and then lay in her attacker's arms; dead.

Jackie chuckled. "Did you learn your lesson?" She asked, pushing the fresh kill forward so that she slid off of the knife and fell to the floor. Her body lay distorted; her eyes still wide open. The teacher giggled again. "I thought so." She cleaned the blade with her shirt again. "Try telling stories about me now."


	7. Snicker, sniker, sneer sneer

"Will you slow down, you're going to kill us both," Maybelle complained of Velma's driving

"Will you slow down, you're going to kill us both," Maybelle complained of Velma's driving. She was making perfect sense to complain, considering the fact that Velma was driving 65mph in a 15mph zone.

She turned the car sharply to the curb, half of her car driving up onto a sidewalk. She frantically got out of the car and raced to the apartment building she was 'parked' in front of. She began to bang on the door.

"You know, no one likes it when you bang on their door at one in the morning, Velma. I know this from personal experience,"

Corny Collins opened the door. "What's going on?" he asked, looking from face to face.

"Get your studio key and get in the car _now_. I'll explain later," Velma turned away from the show host and stamped back to her car.

"Velma's a little paranoid right now. It's best to just shut up and do what she says," Maybelle said, smiling as if it were a joke. Nevertheless, Corny did as he was told.

Once they were both in the car, Velma continued her hasty, high-speed driving. The car jerked as it fell off of the curb. In the pause it took for Velma to switch gears from reverse to drive, Maybelle turned to Corny and commented, "_Par_anoid."

"Okay, so when I was Amber's age you know how I used to win pageants, right?"

Corny and Maybelle both repeated the line they had heard Velma say many times before in monotone voices, "But I screwed the judges,"

"Well one of them liked it too much and became my stalker. Tonight is when he was killed and I still have nightmares of it," she paused, the nightmares flashing before her eyes. "You know the kids' gym teacher? Mosher?" Corny and Maybelle nodded. "Well she was the stepdaughter of my stalker. She promised him that she would get me and now I just know she is after Amber, causing a domino effect: She has to kill of the rest of the council first to get to Amber so that she can get to me." There was an awkward pause as Corny and Maybelle processed the story they had just been told. "That means Seaweed, Inez, and Brenda are most likely dead or on the verge of becoming dead," she listed the people that they cared about the most to get the point into their heads.

_Oh, God, Tammy. _Tears filled Velma's eyes. She knew that if Mosher would kill anyone first, it would be Tammy. "_If he couldn't have your heart, then neither can she,"_ she could imagine Mosher's voice telling her in her head.

Amber breathed heavily. "Shelly," she whispered so that only the redhead next to her could hear. Shelly hummed in confusion. "Is this going to turn out like Donna?"

Shelly tightened her grip on Amber's hand. "No," she answered in a comforting voice. But deep down, Shelly suspected the same. She swallowed hard.

"Look, Penny, I have to go find Inez, okay? You know my mom would kill me if anything happened to her," Seaweed asked Penny for permission. Penny's eyes were filled with worry. "Don't worry, I'll come back,"

Penny tightened her grip on her boyfriend's arm. "Please don't,"

"Look," he looked deep into her eyes and held her hand tight. "If I'm not back in three minutes, you can come looking for me, okay?"

Penny nodded. "Please be careful, I love you so much," he kissed her before taking his flashlight and continuing on into the dark with nothing but a flashlight, like Vicki did before.

"Inez!" He called. "Inez!" He looked into his mother's office. "Inez, you could have fallen asleep out there," he assumed; she usually doesn't stay up this late and his flashlight never shone on her head, so he never saw the blood. He turned off the flashlight; obviously, there was nothing to worry about and he could see fairly well in the dark. "Hey, everyone's worried about you out there," he said as he bent down. "Hey," he shook her shoulder. Her head tossed around a little as if she were a rag-doll. He repulsed back after he felt something sticky on his sister's shoulder. He clicked on his flashlight and shinned it on his hands. Blood. "Oh, God, Inez?" He asked, his voice shaky with tears that flooded his throat. "Inez, I'm sorry," he cried into the lifeless girl's shoulder. "I'm so sorry,"

"Don't worry about it." He turned around sharply as he heard the voice behind him. "A dumb ass like you wouldn't have been able to figure out a way to save her," Seaweed stood up, his fist clenched tight, ready to attack who he knew for certain was his sister's killer. Mosher laughed quietly to herself. "Special Ed," she teased in a calm,

high-pitched tone.

He lunged at her. She dove to the side, swinging her arms into his torso. Seaweed fell forward immediately. The boy had died by a knife to the chest. "Ha, ha, Special Ed!" she teased again in a softer voice. She kicked the body and took out the knife.


	8. Mourning

Penny watched her wristwatch

Penny watched her wristwatch. It hadn't left her sight since Seaweed had left. _Tick_ 178, _tick_ 179, _tick_ 180 seconds. She could look for him. "Trace, I'm going to look for Seaweed." She walked quickly. _It's okay, he's fine, he said he would come back._ But once she turned the corner to the small room that was Maybelle's office, she knew that she had waited three minutes for some that would have never happened.

Tracey heard flats pound against the floor, getting louder as they came closer. Penny flung herself into her best friend's arms. "He's dead!" she cried. "He's dead, he's dead!" The council stirred. Most of the girls covered their mouths while the boys' faces all flushed.

Luanne's body started to buzz with fear, the need to get out of the building, to escape. "I told you! Tammy's dead, too! And Vicki, and Inez, they're all dead! We got to get out of here!" Everyone could she that she was shaking violently.

Becky looked down. Vicki had always looked up to her. It was because of Becky that Vicki longed to some day be part of the council, too. Becky felt a rush of guilt as she thought of all the times that she had been annoyed by Vicki's constant talking, how she never even said goodbye. Before anyone could stop her, she got up and ran.

"Becky!" Fender called after her.

"Vicki!" Her feet pounded the floor. She froze as she saw her cousin's dead body. "No, no, please no," She felt a lump in her throat and tears well in her eyes. She ran over to the body and kneeled down next to it. "Vicki, Vicki, please answer me!" The body remained silent, staring aimlessly at nothing. Becky's tears became harder to hold back. With a shaky voice, she tried again, desperately, "Vicki, come one, everyone's worried about you back there," she took her cousin's hand in her's, but the grip didn't return. Becky began to cry softly. "Vicki, please, it's all just one big, fake story! It's just supposed to be one big story!" She wrapped her arms around the body and let her forehead fall onto the un-moving chest. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" She cried into the body that was unable to comfort her anymore.

"It's okay, Penny, shh," Tracy said as she stroked her friend's hair.

"No, it's not! It was supposed to be me and him!" Penny said through tears. She got up and started running back to the room. "We were supposed to grow old together! We were supposed to get married! We were going to have kids!" She threw herself onto Seaweed's chest. "I don't care what they say, I love you! Please don't leave me! Don't leave me!"

Amber pushed past into the room. "Tam?" She looked behind the door. Her hand became plastered to her mouth. "Oh, Tam!" Amber burst into tears as, she too, found a corps to hug. "What happened, Tam?" She laughed. "You were always the scared one weren't you? Well, you were very brave to do this. I'm proud of you, we all are. But you didn't need to do this to prove yourself, Tammy!" She cried onto Tammy's pale cheek. "Tammy! Please! Don't do this!"


End file.
